The semiconductor field has heretofore made significant advances in high integration with the miniaturization of the transistor, a basic electronic active element (basic electronic element). Stagnation of exposure technology, a basic technology thereof, however, has prompted discussions on theories of limitation to high integration based on miniaturization. Further, miniaturization of the basic electronic element presents potential problems in temperature rise and electronic leakage in devices obtained from large-scale integration (LSI) device development. Recently, technological development of high integration that does not depend on miniaturization has also started. One such technology is LSI three-dimensional integration (3DI). One technology required to achieve this technology is through silicon via (TSV). A 3D integrated LSI device that uses this technology, unlike a package-level 3D integrated device that uses wire bonding technology, is expected to show dramatic improvement in electrical interconnectivity between each integrated device, and holds much promise as a highly-integrated device of the next generation.
A through-hole required in TSV is a narrow, deep hole having a depth from tens of microns to several hundred microns, and an aspect ratio of at least 10 (high aspect ratio hole). To form such a hole, adoption of a dry etching method, which has recently been adopted in the formation of half-micron to quarter-micron minute circuit patterns, and an oxygen plasma asking method for resist removal have been proposed. However, in such a dry etching method, deposited polymers caused by dry etching gas, resist, and the like occur on the hole peripheral portion to be formed, remain in the hole interior and on the peripheral portion, and cause high resistance, electrical short-circuits, and a decrease in yield. Further, wet cleaning is required to remove the remaining deposited polymers and clean the hole interior. As a result, the expectations of the wet etching or cleaning process performed to date have heightened for TSV as well.
Nevertheless, the studies and experiments of the inventors have shown conclusions such as the following, making it clear that the wet etching or cleaning of prior art are inadequate. That is, when a conventional processing solution is used in a case where a bottom portion of a high aspect ratio hole is etched and the hole interior is cleaned, the processing solution (etching solution, cleaning solution, and the like) may not enter the hole because the hole is narrow and deep. As a result, a situation in which etching or cleaning cannot be performed as expected occurs. Possible solutions include a conventionally implemented policy of resolving future problems by mixing a surfactant in the processing solution and improving the wettability of the hole inner wall.
Nevertheless, while there are proposals for improving wettability while ensuring sufficient fulfillment of the function of the processing solution to achieve such an objective, preparations of an appropriate processing solution for etching as well as cleaning have not been realized. Furthermore, when the processing solution is supplied from the treated body surface to the hole, a phenomenon in which air bubbles of atmospheric gas are formed inside the hole, inhibiting entry of the processing solution in the hole, may also occur. This phenomenon has been remarkably observed in cylindrical holes.
There has been proposed a technique in which depressurization and pressurization are repeatedly performed when polycrystalline silicon for a solar battery having a plurality of complex minute holes is cleaned using ultrasonic vibration (refer to Patent Document 1). Nevertheless, because the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1 uses ultrasonic vibration, the height of the wall in a hole pattern having a high aspect ratio such as that of TSV, which serves as a target in this case, is extremely high with respect to the wall thickness of the wall surface member in which the hole is formed, resulting in the problem of the wall surface member collapsing (pattern collapse) due to the ultrasonic vibration. This problem becomes increasingly significant as the aspect ratio of the hole increases, and as the hole pattern becomes more and more minute.